The Cactus Juice Escapades
by Ravenn28
Summary: Ty Lee gets ahold of some cactus juice at an earth kingdom party and goes a little crazy.


Hello all. This is my first time writing for the Avatar fandom (and I honestly have no clue what kind of writing style this is cause it certainly isn't how I normally write things). But anyway, I wrote this for one of my friends on facebook (Ikki, YES your story is done now). So Ikki, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER.

* * *

When people think of Ty Lee, they think of a very happy and cheerful girl who is good at chi blocking and is quiet possibly a few fire flakes short of a whole bag. They assume that she is often very absent minded and that she has a slight penchant for rule breaking and disobedience (after all, she hung out with Azula for most of her childhood. That has to do something to your mind). However, most people would be wrong.

Ty Lee did not normally break rules. She was generally a pretty well behaved person. Sure, every once in a while there was some minor transgression but, usually she was relatively well-mannered. She was also fairly intelligent. Her knowledge of human anatomy and chi points was almost unparalleled in all of the bending world. However, Ty Lee's normal happy and semi-knowledgeable persona gets pushed to the background once she has had a little bit of cactus juice. After those first few sips, Ty Lee turns into a hyper active ball of energy that lacks a pause button and makes very, very bad decisions.

Which leads us to the heart of our story. I wasn't actually there for most of the action. It was actually my brother who saw the whole thing, but he tells me everything so let's just assume that I've got the whole story just to make this easier for all of us.

It started with a party in the Earth Kingdom village where the Kyoshi warriors are located. Totally normal party, nothing out of the ordinary. Well, Sokka just happened to be in town that weekend and he had brought some cactus juice with him. It was originally supposed to just be a stash that he could hide so the he and Suki never ran out but somebody found it and started passing it out. Apparently, Ty Lee got ahold of one or two (or possibly seven) containers of the stuff and had drained it before anyone noticed.

After a little while of dealing with her rather eccentric personality, most of the party goers left (whether it was from annoyance we'll never know). The only people left were the five people who had been matching Ty Lee drink for drink (my brother happened to be in this group which I'm not sure whether or not to be proud of. If there's one thing that can be said about my brother, he knows how to handle his cactus juice).

At first they were just playing harmless games. A little bit of truth or dare (which produced some rather…_enlightening_ experiences). Apparently, the best part of that game was when my brothers question was, "If you could do anything in the world to Aang without getting into trouble, what would you to?"

According to the group, Ty Lee told them "I would totally play the drums on his head. Cause, ya know, it's just so big and smooth and round and awesome and it's got those tattoos. I'm pretty sure that it would have, like, _the most amazing_ acoustics."

The dare that really go them into trouble was the one that somehow morphed into a group dare. Someone suggested that they should prank all of the Kyoshi warriors. No one is quite sure who suggested that they all do the dare but whoever it was most likely didn't make themselves any friends with that comment after it was all said and done.

But anyway, apparently it was decided that they should dress the statue of Avatar Kyoshi up to make her a little bit more colorful. As Ty Lee put it, "She needs some prettifying. All she's got are those nasty brown and green clothes." So the group set about gathering up all of the cloth scraps and extra makeup that they could find. Once they had them all together, they snuck into the village center and draped them all over the statue until Kyoshi had what looked like a rather revealing toga outfit on over her traditional clothes and a completely new style of makeup that was made up of mainly orange and pink.

Just as they were finishing up their risqué outfit, the village's healer walked out her front door to go and gather some herbs that had to be picked at night and spotted them. Needless to say, she wasn't very pleased with Avatar Kyoshi's new wardrobe. Actually, she pretty much chased the group around the entire village until they managed to slip past her and hide out behind one of the Kyoshi warriors training rooms.

By this time it was about four in the morning and all of them were getting ready to crash. The buzz from the cactus juice had worn of and most of the group were having issues seeing straight let alone walking. So they decided to sneak into Ty Lee's living quarters and just sleep in there. While this wasn't a problem for the two girls in the group, it posed some issues for the other three guys.

The Kyoshi warriors are pretty uptight about some things. Turns out that bringing guys into the training rooms and bedrooms happens to be one of those things that is completely unacceptable. I suppose by now that you've figured out that the group didn't really care much about the rules at this point. Most of them just wanted a semi flat surface to collapse on that had a roof. And since the Kyoshi warriors cottages were closest, they became the obvious place to go and sleep off the cactus juice (even though they might get a bit cramped trying to fit 6 people into one bedroom). The Kyoshi cottages were actually divided into 3 rooms. There were two bedrooms and one main living room which could also double as a kitchen if it was really needed.

Besides the obvious problem of guys in the sleeping quarters being against the rules, there was also the issue that Ty Lee had a roommate. Rayma was a local girl who had been with the Kyoshi warriors for a little bit over 5 years. After seeing Ty Lee's interpretation of the warriors clothes and fighting style, she had volunteered to be Ty Lee's roommate so that she could show her how a proper Kyoshi warrior conducted herself. Rayma was pretty strict about rules so the likelihood of her letting five strangers sleep in her cottage wasn't very good.

Nevertheless, the group slowly made their way towards Ty Lee and Rayma's cottage. Once they got close enough to see inside the windows, they realized that a small candle was still burning in Rayma's bedroom and that she was hunched over a book attempting to read in the dim light. After the group finally realized they couldn't just go through the front door, they took a few moments to figure out another way of getting through the kitchen to Ty Lee's room.

After a few minutes of presenting half baked ideas (one of which was that they could get an earth bender to construct a system of pulleys and boxes to deposit them safely in the house through the chimney), someone came up with the obvious answer: go through the window. This, in actuality, proved to be much easier said than done. Unsurprisingly enough, once you have consumed copious amounts of cactus juice, your primary motor functions are not functioning quite like they should be. After a lot of failed attempts at vaulting into the window, Ty Lee and one of the other boys took to just tossing the other group members through the window and onto her bed which happened to be right beneath the window sill. One of the boys fell off the bed and knocked over a small table in the room and for a second they thought that Rayma would poke her head into Ty Lee's room to see what the noise was but she never did.

Once all of them were safely inside of Ty Lee's room, they closed the window and promptly fell asleep on the bright pink pillows and blankets that they pulled off of the bed.

Four hours later they woke up (although they certainly didn't wake up voluntarily). Rayma, who had always been an early riser, had peeked into Ty Lee's room to ask her if she wanted breakfast and had seen the group of people passed out on the floor. Instead of utilizing her normal "freak-out-and-give-them-the-dressing-down-of-their-life" approach she went and got all of the other Kyoshi warriors who were already awake and brought them to Ty Lee's room along with several buckets of cold water. In one swift movement, all of the Kyoshi warriors tossed their buckets of water onto the still sleeping group. Once the group had dried off a bit from their surprise shower, the Rayma and Suki hauled them over the coals and sent them off to clean up Avatar Kyoshi's statue and return it to it's normal color scheme and outfit. As the group unwrapped the cloth from around the statue, Sokka wandered over to them. He was only there for a few moments (Ty Lee thought it might be because he was scared of Suki spotting him talking to "_the troublemakers_") and he asked them quietly, "So was it worth it?"

After a moment of consideration, they all unanimously decided that given the chance, they would do it all over again. After all, anything is worth some of that cactus juice because it's the quenchiest stuff around.

* * *

Done. I don't really know how I feel about this one (cause it seemed like I was just rambling half the time) but we'll see how things go. I might come back and redo it if I find some more inspiration tucked away in the hidey-holes of my brain. It's not likely, but it could happen.


End file.
